Save The Last Dance
by paramoreluver29
Summary: Tessa is a 14 year old French-American girl who is totally in love with Seth Clearwater, sad thing is, he doesn't even know she exists. But will her luck change after he becomes a werewolf. Read and find out
1. Invisible

Chapter 1: Invisible

My name is Tessa Yvonne Bonay, I'm French-American, my mom was born in France and my dad is American, well was American, he died in a car accident. I've lived in Lapush for 10 years. I am a very shy person and I have only one friend, her name is Jhena. I love to dance; I started when I was five and completely fell in love with it. I do tap, hip-hop, and ballet.

I am completely in love with this one guy, Seth. He is so cute; I sit next to him in biology, and history. Unfortunately, he doesn't even know I exist, he's too into that popular girl, Sara, all the guys like her. She basically owns the school; all the teachers are nice to her because her dad helps to fund them. She has these two clones, Jasmine and Lucy. They basically worship the ground she walks on. Last year they both got nose jobs just so they could look more like Sara.

I am on my way to lunch right now. I hate lunch because I have to sit and watch Sara put her hands all over my Seth, I could just kill her. Sara is so mean she humiliates me every second she gets. Whenever there's a school show or fundraiser, she always makes sure I can't go on because she knows I can sing and dance. She likes all attention on her, she does ballet but I can still dance better than her.

There he is, Seth Clearwater, his sister is a senior; she is so mean. I saw Sara glaring at me so she and the clones walked over.

"Tessa, I see you're staring at my man, you need to stop it, now." She gave me a death glare.

"First of all, he's nobody's man, especially not yours." We spoke in hushed tones so people wouldn't stare.

"Keep your eyes off of him and we won't have any problems." She seemed confident

"That's going to be hard to do since I have a project with him." She made an annoyed groan, and then walked away, her clones followed.

Seth is 14 and so am I., I have a history project with him about the Louisiana Purchase. He is going to come to my house later so we can get started. This is about the fifth project we've had together, and he still doesn't even remember my name. He doesn't know I'm French either; he doesn't know anything about me. Whenever we have a project and I go to his house or he goes to mine, I do all the work. He never even starts conversation; usually I do all the work.

School is done for the day and Seth is coming over to my house now. I heard the door knock, my mom was making dinner. I opened the door and there he was, he looked bored as usual, but whatever.

"Hey Seth, come on in." He came in looking around the place.

"So can we speed this up a little, because I've got a date with Sara at five." Great we only have two hours.

Just then my mom yelled from the kitchen, "Aïe, voient que c'est pourquoi je déteste faire cuire, j'obtiens toujours blessée. Je me suis juste coupé avec ce couteau puant!"** (Translation-Ouch, this is why I hate cooking, I'm always getting hurt. I hate that stupid knife)**

Seth was clueless so I decided to fill him in, "My mom's French, excuse me for a second. You can go up to my room, it's the second door on the right" I went to help my mom in the kitchen.

"Maman sont toi ok, j'ira obtiennent de la gaze."** (Translation-Mom are you okay, I'll go get some gauze.)**

After I got the gauze I helped my mom wrap her hand, then I went upstairs. I was so nervous to open my door, my fingers were practically shaking. But I walked in any way. He was sitting on the chair in my room. He looked so great, I just wish he knew more about me.

"So you ready to start." He nodded so I took out the books.

Like always I did most of the work occasionally he would put in something, other than that it was just me. He said tomorrow I should come over to his house, I agreed way too quickly, but he didn't seem to notice.

* * *

I took out my ipod and listened to Taylor Swift. Surprisingly, the song that was on described my life perfectly.

_Taylor Swift: You Belong With Me_

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesnt get your humour like I do_

I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like  
And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isnt this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standin by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.

Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

I think this song was just meant for me, my life is exactly like that. I can't even begin to explain how much I wish Seth would notice me.


	2. He know's my name

Chapter 2: HE KNOW'S MY NAME!

Tessa's POV

I woke up this morning, not really looking forward to school. I got up and dragged myself to the shower. After I brushed my teeth I put on a yellow polo shirt with a green tie, and my green plaid skirt with white leggings, and white Nike's.** (On my profile)** School was even more depressing because Seth wasn't there.

Lunch was a bore because I didn't have anything interesting to stare at. But when Jhena finally came she got my attention, so lunch wasn't that boring. I was supposed to go to Seth's house to continue the project. I was definitely going because I wanted to see him as usual. As soon as the dismissal bell rang I was on my way to the lockers. Today we had early dismissal, so we got out at twelve.

I had to go to my dance class at five so I have about four hours of free time. I walked down to the Clearwater's and knocked on the door. Seth answered the door. To my surprise when he saw me the biggest grin stretched across his, if he smiled any bigger his face would rip. I was wondering why he was so happy to see me, usually he would look bored.

"Um, hi?" He smiled even bigger I swore his face would pop any minute.

"Hey Tessa, you ready?" I stared at him in plain shock

"You know my name? Are you okay Seth, should I take you to a doctor?" He looked at me with confusion. I touched his forehead and he was blazing. I was about to turn back to my car when he stopped me.

"Yes, I do know your name and I think we should continue with the project." I just nodded and walked in to see Sam, Jacob, Jared, Paul, Quil, Embry, and Leah. I was shocked to see that these huge people could actually fit in this house.

"Premier Seth agit étrange et maintenant je vois 7 géants se tenir dans une maison. Je pense que je suis finalement allé fou!"** (Translation- Okay, first Seth is acting weird and now I see 7 giants standing in a house. I think I've finally gone crazy)**

Everyone in the room looked at me like I was crazy, and then burst out laughing.

Embry said, "Man, what did you just say!"

"I'm French you idiot!" They all kept laughing.

"Que je vais à la maison, nous peut faire cette une autre fois!" **(Translation- I'm going home, we can do this another time)**

"What did you say?" Quil asked. I groaned angrily and yelled, "I'm going home!"

I stormed out and was grabbed by Seth, I was very happy on the inside but these guys were annoying. He looked at me with the sweetest look you've ever saw.

"Please, stay, I need an A pretty badly." I sighed in defeat.

"Fine, you win." He smiled happily. I did too, I couldn't help it. We walked back inside and went straight for the stairs. When I got into his room I sat on the floor and pulled out the books. He stared at me most of the time, which I liked. He actually helped out this time, I was very surprised.

* * *

I looked at the clock; I didn't realize it was almost 4 'o' clock.

"Oh my gosh, sorry Seth I have to go!" He looked worried when he saw my panicked expression.

"Why? What wrong, are you okay?" I saw how worried he looked so I just decided to tell him before he had a stroke.

"I need to be at my dance class by five, if I don't leave now I'll be late!" Then relief washed over him.

"I'll ask Sam to drive you." I had he most appreciative look ever.

"Thanks Seth, where would I be without you?" I said sarcastically, he seemed to like that because he had one of those ear to ear grins on his face

"Hmm, where would you be without me?" he smiled widely.

"Late to my dance class, now let's go!" I couldn't help but smile at the last part. To my surprise everyone was still downstairs.

"Sam do you think you could drop Tessa off at her dance classes." He had a confident look on his face.

"Sure, where is it?" I smiled happily.

"Port Angeles" I said that a little too peppy.

"Alright then we should get going before it gets too dark. Um, Tessa how do you get home from there?" Sam looked concerned, I wonder why?

"I usually take the bus, why?" He looked like he was trying to find the right words.

"The streets aren't really that safe at night anymore." Oh, I guess I should stop going places by myself at night. Wait a minute, who am I kidding what could be so dangerous in Port Angeles, I know Seattle has problems right now, but I wont be over there.

"Okay, sure, I'll make sure I don't do that." He seemed satisfied, but what I said was a total lie.

We left Seth's house and I got to the dance studio on time. Sam said that he is going to have Jared come get me. Man, he was really sticking to this don't go out alone thing.

* * *

When I walked in I went to the locker room and changed into my ballet clothes, after this I had tap and hip-hop, so I usually get out around nine.

When I walked into the rehearsal studio I saw all my friends there, Jhena, Kaila, Tammy, Selena, Roberto, and Daren. Daren and Roberto were brothers (Daren is straight, he just like dancing, but Roberto is fruity). Jhena is the only one here that goes to my school, obviously. The rest of them are Freshmen at Forks High School.

Roberto walked up to me all excited. "Oh my gosh, Tess, guess what." He looked pretty excited, so I gave him a confused look and he held out a paper. I took a second to look at it, and I couldn't believe my eyes.

"OMG, YOU'RE GOING TO NEW YORK!" I couldn't believe it, Roberto would be attending the Professional Performing Arts High School in New York. This has been his dream since the 3rd grade.

"Aww, I'm so happy for you. When are you leaving?" He had a sad look on his face.

"After the show." Oh no, that only two weeks away. I wrapped my arms around him and started speaking

"So soon, that's only two weeks away Robby. I am going to miss you so much; you've been one of my best friends since I started this dance class. I don't want to say goodbye yet." I didn't realize until I stopped talking that I was sobbing. Roberto saw me and frowned.

"Aww, honey don't be sad. I promise to e-mail you everyday. You know I don't like people crying for me." I laughed at the last part.

"Sorry, I'm ruing your leotard." He just laughed and pushed me back a little so he could see my face.

"Girl, don't worry I got plenty of these at home, and what did I tell you about crying last week." We both answered at the same time.

"Pretty girls don't cry." I started laughing.

"There we go, now was that so hard?" I shook my head, just then the dance instructor walked into the room. I wiped away my tears and we started rehearsing.

* * *

After dance I tried to ditch Jared, when I walked outside sure enough Paul and Jared were there. So I tried to run the other way but was caught by Paul. He slung me over his shoulder and put me in the car. He made sure he put my seatbelt on for me too. When they started the car, Jared instantly locked the doors and winked at me through the rearview mirror. We got to Lapush in about 30 minutes.

They dropped me home and left. When I got inside the house I saw my mom watching TV. I decided to join her.

"Maman, Roberto va à New York." (**Translation- Mom, Roberto is going to New York.)**

"OH, miel je suis si désolé, vous devez être dévasté, que vous deux étaient si étroit. Il est finalement entré dans cette école qu'il avait espérée pour?" **(Translation-Oh, honey I'm so sorry, you must be devastated, you two were so close. Did he finally get into that school he's been hoping for?)**

"Oui, et je suis heureux pour lui et je veux ce que jamais il veut. Je suis simplement triste qu'il parte tellement bientôt." **(Translation-Yes, and I'm happy for him and I want what ever he wants. I'm just sad that he is leaving so soon)**

"OH, je suis Tess tellement désolé, quand est il partant?" **(Translation-Oh, I'm so sorry Tess, when is he leaving?)**

"IL laisse le jour après que l'exposition, ainsi moi aient seulement deux semaines avec lui." **(Translation-He's leaving the day after the show, so I only have two weeks with him.)**

"Je suis si désolé, Tess, vraiment. Que diriez-vous de toi allez en haut et essayez de détendre, essai juste pour apprécier le temps où vous avez toujours avec lui." **(Translation-I'm so sorry, Tess, really. How about you go upstairs and try to relax, just try to enjoy the time you still have with him)**

I just nodded and went upstairs. I took a long hot shower, but didn't erase my thought s of Roberto. We've been friends since I was 5. The day he leaves is going to be one of the saddest events in my life. After I took my shower I slipped on some shorts and a tank top. I turned on my ipod and wondered why it is that whenever I play a song it refers to my situation at the moment.

_Avril Lavigne: When You're gone_

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cried  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
Is made up on your side_

_When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart,  
I'm missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it ok_

_I miss you_

_I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do,  
reminds me of you,  
and the clothes you left, that lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do_

_When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
And When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
And When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it ok_

_(I miss you )_

_We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were  
Yeah yeah  
And all I ever wanted was for you to know  
everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me Yeah..._

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
And When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
And When you're gone  
The words I need to hear, will always get me through the day  
And make it ok_

_I miss you..._


	3. First Beach

Chapter 3: First Beach

I'm so happy it's Saturday I don't know what to do with myself. It's supposed to be above 60 degrees today. Later in the afternoon Jhena, Roberto, Kaila, Daren, Tammy, Selena and I are going to First Beach. I am kind of excited, mainly because I haven't been to First Beach since the 8th grade, because it was so cold last year. So now I am like a jumping jelly bean.

I walked downstairs to the kitchen and saw a note on the fridge.

_Tess,_

_Je me suis appelé dans le travail aujourd'hui. Je t'ai fait du pain grillé français avec une omelette et des oeufs de fromage. Je n'aime pas l'idée de toi faisant cuire dans une maison par vous-même sans surveillance d'adulte. Ainsi si vous devenez affamé encore il y a un billet d'un dollar 50 sur le compteur. Je n'ai jamais aimé vous laisser à la maison par vous-même, fasse attention ainsi. _

_Aimez-toi et faites attention,_

_Maman._

_**(Translation-Tess,**_

_**I was called into work today. I made you some French toast with a cheese omelet and eggs. I don't like the idea of you cooking in a house by yourself without adult supervision. So if you get hungry again there is a 50 dollar bill on the counter. I've never liked leaving you home by yourself, so be careful. **_

_**Love you and be careful,**_

_**Mom.)**_

My overprotective French mother, she gets annoying with the over protectiveness sometimes, but, hey, you got to love her. I saw the plate of food in the microwave and felt the warm salivation about to leave my mouth. I quickly removed the plate from the microwave and began to eat. I spotted the 50 dollars and grinned happily. Knowing my mom, if some of this money wasn't spent by the time she came home she'd know I cooked.

My crazy Maman; what would I do without that overprotective, stubborn, and paranoid lady. After I finished eating, I went to take a shower and brush my teeth. I put on my two piece bathing suit; it was a pink and black bikini. **(On my profile.) I put my white sweat suit on as a cover up. **I came back downstairs to pack some food to bring along. I made some fried chicken yesterday for this specific reason. Yesterday I also made some macaroni and cheese, potato salad, and the family brownies. The recipe is super secret; my mom didn't tell me up until last year.

I looked at the clock which said 1:30; they would be here in about 15 more minutes. About 20 minutes later I heard a knock on my door. I rushed to the door and pulled it open to see Jhena with a basket of fruits; she has an obsession with the food pyramid. She's always going on about us needing to eat more than 2 servings of fruit a day.

"Hey Tess, are you ready to go?" I nodded and walked out the door, I saw that everyone had their bikes, so I assumed I'd be needing mine.

"Hold on, let me go get my bike from the back." I walked around to the back of my house and got my bike.

"Okay, now I am ready." I got on my bike with the food basket and we left.

When we got to the beach we went straight for the water. It was a little cold, but not unbearable. Daren kept looking at me, he complimented my bikini multiple times and now he's staring. I know he likes me, I figured that out about a year ago. Whenever we had to do a lift in dance class he always picked me before I could say Roberto would be my partner' and his hands would always 'accidentally' slide to my butt, then my knee would 'accidentally' find his groin.

We had been swimming for about an hour and we started to get hungry. We came out of the water and I felt someone's arm sneak around my waist. I looked over to see Daren walking next to me holding my waist firmly. I was very uncomfortable, but I just let him walk me to where we were sitting. He finally let go when we got there and I felt Kaila's arm pull me to the side towards her, Jhena, Tammy, and Selena.

"What was that about?" Selena asked a bit confused; I sort of had no clue what they were talking about.

"What are you talking about?" I asked with a puzzled look on my face.

"Why was Daren's arm around your waist, don't you like Seth?" I realized what they were talking about.

"Oh that, I do like Seth, and he started being nice to me all of a sudden, I don't know where that came from. Anyway, when I came I came out of the water he put his arms around my waist." They still looked furious.

"You should've removed his arm; you do it all the time in dance." Kaila said.

"I was going to, but he was holding me pretty tight; it kind of hurt." They looked shocked at what I said.

"You should have told him off." Tammy said.

"I know, but I didn't want to start anything, you know how mad he gets." They all nodded in agreement.

"Yeah he's always over exaggerating things." Jhena said.

"Let's go eat before there's no food left, the guys looked pretty hungry." I said.

While we were eating I noticed that Daren wouldn't stop staring at me, and I was getting annoyed. Tammy noticed and she nudged me.

"Okay you really need to talk to him because he's getting all creepy stalkerish." I nodded my head.

When we finished eating it was about 10 to 4:00. We went back in the water around 4:30. Us girls were talking in the water when I saw someone who made my day even better. You guessed it; Seth was walking over to me. Jacob, Quil, Embry, Sam, Leah, Jared, Paul, And Jared's girlfriend were her too, I think her name is Kim. Sam's girlfriend was here too, Emily. I would've come out the water but I didn't want him to se me in a bikini.

"Hey Tess!" Seth yelled, by now his friends had gone about there business, so I used this as the okay to come out. I did drag Kaila and Jhena with me. When I came out of the water Seth looked shocked. So did Paul, Embry, and Jacob. I looked at Paul and he winked at me; that made me smile sheepishly. Embry bit his lips with one of the most flirtatious grins I've ever seen; second to Daren who was looking a little jealous write now.

"Hey Seth, what are you doing here?" He grinned.

"Nothing really, just hanging around, there's really not much to do in Lapush." Just then Daren came up and wrapped his arms around me again, this time making Seth jealous, I could've sworn I heard him growl.

"Tess, we're getting ready to go." I just nodded. He let go of his death grip on my waist and walked over to get his shirt on.

"Oh, sorry Seth, I got to go." Before I could turn Seth grabbed my arm.

"Who was that guy, you don't look like you like him to much." He looked truly concerned.

"Oh, that's just Daren. He thinks I like him, but I really don't." Selena called me over to help get everything packed.

"Sorry Seth I really have to go." He looked a bit sad but then he quickly recovered.

I walked passed Paul and Embry and heard them whistle at me. I just ignored them and kept waking. I put my sweat suit back on and helped clean up, in the meantime being watched by Paul, Embry, Seth, and Daren. When everything was ready we got on our bikes and I waved to Seth as we rode off.

When we rode off I realized that either Seth was getting bigger or I was getting shorter. He looks like he grew a foot more since yesterday. When I got home my mom was in the living room watching lifetime.

"Hé Maman je suis à la maison."** (Translation-Hey Mom I'm home.)**

"Hé miel, allait comment votre jour?"**(Translation-Hey honey how was your day?)**

"Bon, que diriez-vous de toi?"**(Translation-Good, how about you?)**

"Il épuisait très ; travailler le samedi n'est pas très amusement."**(Translation-It was very exhausting; working on a Saturday isn't very fun.)**

I went to my room and turned on my ipod and this time the song didn't describe my situation, so I was happy about that.

_**Paramore- That's What You Get**_

_No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.  
It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score.  
And why do we like to hurt so much?_

I can't decide  
You have made it harder just to go on  
And why, all the possibilities, well I was wrong

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.  
'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.  
I still try, holding onto silly things, I never learn  
Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard.

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (beating)  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

Pain make your way to me, to me.  
And I'll always be just so inviting.  
If I ever start to think straight,  
This heart will start a riot in me,  
Let's start, start, hey!

Why do we like to hurt so much?  
Oh why do we like to hurt so much?

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa!  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
Now I can't trust myself with anything but this,  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.


	4. I broke up with her because i met you

Chapter 4: "I broke up with her because I met you."

Tessa's POV

I woke up around 12 'o' clock very energetic for some reason. I took a shower brushed my teeth. I looked at my calendar and almost screeched. The school dance was coming up. The theme was a black and white event. Everyone had to wear either black or white. I only had about 2 weeks to find a dress. Wait a minute, what am I stressing for. I doubt someone will ask me. Well, maybe Seth will, he has been a lot nicer lately. Maybe he just wants to be friends, and besides, I'm sure he's going to take Sara.

I went downstairs, my mom was cooking. Mm, smells like bacon.

"Maman de matin, ce qui sont toi faisant?" **(Morning mom, what are you making?)**

"Quelques de lard et de fraise crêpes pas de beaucoup, juste. Ah, et avant que je m'oublie ont une date ce soir." **(Not much, just some bacon and strawberry pancakes. Oh, and before I forget I've got a date tonight.)**

"L'OH, et avec avec qui êtes vous allant?" **(Oh, and with whom are you going with?)**

"Avec Joshua, le type sur mon travail nous allons aller… attente par minute, ne sommes pas moi avons supposé pour être la mère?Je devrais te demander ceci." **(With Joshua, the guy on my job we're going to go to…wait a minute, aren't I supposed to be the mother. I should be asking you this.)**

"Vrai, mais à la différence de toi, je n'ai pas une date." **(True, but unlike you, I don't have a date.)**

"Celui qui mangent juste votre déjeuner avant que je." **(Whatever just eat your breakfast before I do.)**

When I finished my breakfast, my mom had went to work so she could finish up a few things. My maman, she is such a workaholic. I randomly remembered that I now had 12 days left with Roberto, (yes, I'm counting). My phone rang, I looked at the caller id and was surprised to see that it was Seth.

"Hello, Seth, is that you?"

"Yeah, um, I was wondering if you wanted to finish up our project today, we don't have much left to do." I totally forgot about that.

"Oh, yea, sure, are you coming to my house?"

"No, I was hoping you could come to mine. That isn't a problem is it; we could always do it tomorrow after school."

"No, um, today is perfect; I don't have anything else to do. I'll be over in a few." I was so excited; he wanted me to come to his house.

I hung up and went to put on my gray sweat pants and yellow shirt. It was a low 60 degrees today, but it wasn't too cold. Seth's house was about 15 minutes away, so I walked.

I had just left the house when I saw Paul walking up behind me. He saw me looking at him, so he walked a little faster to catch up with me.

"Hey, Tess, where are you heading?"

"Seth's house, we're gonna finish our project"

"Oh, well I'm heading there to, you don't mind if I walk with you do you?" I shook my head.

"No, not at all. So where are you coming from?"

"Emily's house, she needed help with something, and she saw me walk passed her window."

"Oh."

"Tess, after school tomorrow, I was going to head to Port Angeles. I have to get some stuff for Jacob. Do you mind coming with me?" Whoa, hold the phone, was he trying to ask me out. Maybe he isn't, he probably just wants some company. Shopping can be pretty boring by yourself. Well, I'm not doing anything tomorrow, it couldn't hurt, right?

"Well, I'm not doing anything, so I guess I could go. I just have to ask my mom, so I'll get back to you on that." I glanced at him for a brief second and saw that he looked a little smug.

"Well, if you can come, do you mind if I get your number so I can call you when I get to your house." Without thinking about what I was doing, I answered him.

"Okay." I took out a pen and paper and gave him my number. He gave me back a piece of paper.

"Here's my number, just in case you know." I couldn't help but smile. I looked up and saw that we were walking up to Seth's house door. I was going to knock, but Seth opened the door.

"Hey Tess, Paul, come on in." I walked in and saw a very hostile looking Leah on the couch.

"Hi Leah." She just glared at me and I laughed.

"Someone's having a bad day." I said.

"She's always having a bad day." I heard Paul say from behind me. I turned to see him looking at me in a very flirtatious way. Seth didn't notice because he was asking his sister something. I broke away from his gaze and Walked over to Seth.

"You ready to start?" He nodded, and we went to his room.

**2 Hours Later**

"I guess we're done." Seth said.

"Yup, well I have to get home; I didn't leave my mom a note telling her where I was. If she's home I will probably be in trouble." It was about 3:30 now.

"Oh, okay, can I walk you home?" My heart skipped a beat, two beats, no three. I was so happy.

"Yeah, sure, I don't mind." Leah was still downstairs, but Paul wasn't there, so I guess he probably left.

As we walked I felt Seth sneak an arm around my waste, then he pulled me closer to his side. It was a good thing he held me so close because, I probably would've melted.

"We're here." I didn't even notice, I was to engrossed in Seth. I opened the door.

"Oh, my mom isn't home. Oh yeah I forgot, she has a date tonight."

"So your mom isn't home." I nodded.

"Seth, you wanna come in?" I couldn't help it. He was standing right there, and the door was open, I had to.

"Sure." He smiled at me and walked in.

"Well, there's not much to do. Um, we could watch a movie."

"I don't mind, what do you have." I walked over to the movie shelf and he followed. I loved horror movies, so I took out Species. I showed him the case and he shrugged.

"I didn't think you were into scary stuff. Usually girls like that gooey romantic kind of stuff." Don't all guys assume that?

"No, I like gore and blood." He smiled and gestured to the TV. We sat down and turned on the movie.

Towards the end, there was a sex scene. I looked over at Seth and saw that he was staring at me. I was kind of uncomfortable. Who wouldn't be, I'm watching a movie with a sex scene while sitting next to the guy I would practically die for. So this was definitely a bit awkward.

Seth started to lean into me; I found my self leaning in too. Before I could even think about what I was doing, I felt his warm lips on mine. Then his arms snuck around my waste. We were lying down on the couch now. Seth was kissing on my neck, collarbone, and jaw line. Then I sat up.

"This is wrong Seth, you have a girlfriend." He looked at me a bit confused.

"I do, are you sure?" I looked at him like he was stupid.

"Yes, you do, you're dating Sara." Realization came to his face.

"Oh, Sara, right, I forgot about her. I broke up with her the day after you had come to start our project at my house." I was shocked

"You did, but why?" He smiled. Then he walked over placed his hands on my hips and kissed me deeply.

"I broke up with her because I met you." I was even more shocked. That was unexpected.

"That is very shocking. But, what's so special about me, that you broke up with her?" He grinned.

"Everything about you is special." He kissed me again. We were making out for about an hour I think before I decided we should stop.

"Um, Seth, I think we should stop."

"Why?" He moaned into my neck.

"Because, it's around 6 'o' clock, and my mom should be coming home from her date soon. I don't think she'll want to see her 14 year old daughter making out with some guy on her couch." He stopped kissing my neck and sighed.

"I guess you're right. Well, I was careful to not leave any hickies on you." I giggled.

"Same here, well, um, see you at school?"

"Yeah, see you at school." He kissed me one more time and then left. When I was sure he was far enough I yelled.

"Aaah, yes, I can't believe it. OH MY GOD." That felt good.

My mom came home about 15 minutes later, but I was in my room. That night, when I fell asleep, I had Seth filled dreams.

**Sorry, I haven't updated in like centuries. But I'm back and well, hope you liked the chapter. I'm changing the stories rating to 'T'. I have a feeling Tess and Seth are going to be doing a lot of stuff in later chapters.**


	5. Heartbroken

**AN: I'm back, sorry I was gone for so long but now that school's out I should have plenty of time to write. This chapter contains major heartbreak, and the future chapters will be drama filled. (Just to let you know, in my story Harry won't die the same way as in the book and Paul never imprints.)**

**Chapter 5: Heartbroken**

**Tessa's POV**

Seth and I have been dating since that night we made out on a couch. It's been about a month since then. Seth did take me to the Black and White event after all, that was the best night ever. I still don't like the way Paul stares at me, Embry kind of got over that little crush he had on me. I'm not gonna lie though, Paul's cute, but Seth is just better on so many levels. Ever since Seth and I started dating, Jhena and I have suddenly become popular. Every girl at school wants to be our friend. It's annoying really.

Tonight Seth and I are going to a party at Sara's house. I didn't want to go and I still don't, but Seth is really persuasive at times. Leah and I are finally on good terms so now I don't feel out of place when I'm at his house. My mom was out on another date with Joshua. Gosh, I swear those to are gonna get married. After I finished watching a Degrassi repeat I looked at the clock and realized I only had an hour to get ready. I did a quick in and out in the shower and brushed my teeth aggressively. I decided to wear a pink shirt that hugged my curves nicely with a black and white mini skirt I didn't even know I had. Then I slipped on my knee high leather boots and did my makeup.

As soon as I went downstairs I heard a knock on my door. Suddenly I was hyperventilating. It's Seth, I still haven't gotten used to the fact that I'm his girlfriend.

I quickly answered the door.

"Hey Seth, are you ready to go?" I asked him.

"Yeah, um, wow, you look, um, wow." He said in a dazed tone. I started to blush.

"You're looking pretty wow yourself mister." I said trying to brush off my overly excited attitude.

"Thanks." He said, then he grabbed my hand and we started walking. Seth turned 15 last week, my birthday is tomorrow. I noticed Seth wouldn't stop staring at me.

"Tess, you look beautiful" I started to blush again. Then he wrapped his hand around my waist and kissed me. His lips were sweltering as usual. I always wondered why that was.

When he stopped kissing me I giggled. Then he laughed at me. I looked up and we were right in front of Sara's house. The door was unlocked so we walked right in.

As soon as we walked in Sara came running.

"Hey Seth, you look hot tonight. Oh, hi Terra." said Sara

"It's Tessa." I answered.

"Whatever, so Seth, Jamal's gonna bring over some booze later, you wanna take a few shots, it'll be fun." She was trying to be seductive and it was so not working.

**Sara's POV**

I still can't believe Seth dumped me for her. Hello, does he not see how incredibly gorgeous I am. Don't worry though; I've got tonight all planned out. Oh there he is, well, it's time to make my move.

"Hey Seth, I need your help for a minute." I ask.

"Uh, sure thing, what's up?" he asked.

"Well I know you take carpentry in school and I was wondering if you could take a look at my desk, it's broken and my brother doesn't know how to fix it. His pride won't let him call a real carpenter so he asked me to ask you." Come on give in, give in.

"Um, yeah, I might not be able to work on it tonight because I've gotta get back to Tess, but I can take a look at it and come back tomorrow." He said.

"That'll be great!" Yes, phase one complete; phase two is still in the making. Seth followed me up to my room. When he entered the room I showed him where the desk was.

"Hold on Seth I'll be right back." I quickly walked to the stairs and signaled Lucy. Then I walked back into the room.

"Well how's it looking?" I asked.

"It's a little wobbly but nothing I can't fix." He answered.

"That's great, so see you tomorrow?" I asked him. He just nodded. Just then I heard Lucy and Tessa coming upstairs. Then I thought to myself, 'Phase two complete.' When my room door opened I immediately kissed Seth. At first he was shocked and was unable to move but just before he could act Tessa's heartbroken voice filled the air.

"Seth! How could you do this to me?" She ran away crying.

"Tessa, wait, please!" I grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going?" I said.

"Don't touch me." Did he just growl at me? Then he ran out the door.

**Tessa's POV**

I was downstairs and Lucy told me that Seth wanted me to come upstairs for something, so I followed. When she opened the door I couldn't believe it. They were kissing, Seth and Sara, like major lip lock. Instantly I felt the tears fall down my face. There was just so much rage inside of me.

"Seth! How could you do this to me?" I ran downstairs and out the door. A few seconds later I heard Seth running up behind me.

"Tess, please, it's not what you think. I can explain." He yelled after me, but I was too angry to hear it.

"Explain! EXPLAIN! She was kissing you, and you didn't stop her…" I trailed off.

"I was in shock, I didn't expect it to happen, I was…" I cut him off.

"You were what, remembering what it was like to kiss your precious Sara. You know what Seth, just leave! Go away." I kinda whispered "go away" because it hurt to say it.

"I can't leave you, please Tess, no..."

"GO AWAY!" I screamed at him. The only time I've ever cried like this was when my dad died, but for some reason this hurt more. I ran home after that.

After a while, I felt regret, I couldn't get him out of my head. He looked heartbroken. I wanna take him back, but, I want him to feel the same pain I feel.

**Seth's POV**

It's been two days now. I'd go to school in hopes of seeing her, but she hasn't been there either. The first time I called, her mom cursed me out in French. The second time she just said to give her some time to get herself back together, but I don't know how long that'll be. I've gotta see her, I'm going crazy here. Leah's mad at me; she says she knows what it's like to see the man you love with someone else. My dad keeps sending Sam or Jared over to talk to me.

I haven't eaten, even though I'm starving. I haven't showered, or brushed my teeth. I haven't gone on patrol. I even pulled all the blinds down and I've been sitting in the dark. Leah says I shouldn't, but I'm gonna go to Tessa's house today Sam and Jared don't even wanna know what it's like to have your imprint hate you.

Imprint, man, when am I ever gonna tell her about that. I got up took a shower and crushed my teeth, then I left. When I knocked on her door her mother answered, but, when she saw me I could see the hate fill her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something but I spoke first.

"Ms. Bonay I know I'm the last person you want to see right now but I have to see her." She stared at me for a long moment then answered.

"Fine, at least let me knock first. She wouldn't answer if she knew it was you." I nodded. I followed her upstairs. Then she knocked on her door.

"Honey, it's me can I come in?"

"No, please just go away. I don't wanna talk." Her voice was no longer the beautiful voice I always knew. It was low, rugged, and hoarse. It must've been from crying so much. I couldn't help but feel pain knowing that it was my fault.

**Hope you liked it, leave your reviews and let me know.**


	6. Rollercoaster Part 1

**Thanks for all the reviews, I'm really glad you guys liked it but the dance scene isn't coming up just yet after all there's only been five chapters so there's going to be a long wait for that…..And MANY cliffhangers.**

**Chapter 6: Rollercoaster Pt. 1**

**Tessa's POV**

My mom wants to come in, nut I just can't talk to anyone right now. I haven't slept since that horrible night because all I've been doing is crying. Whenever I try to sleep all I see is Seth kissing her. I know I should talk to someone, but, I feel like a crazy person going to a shrink for help even though the help is needed. The one person I do wanna talk to right now is Roberto, but he left last week, all I can do is call or video chat.

Then my train of thought is interrupted by a familiar voice I've been longing to hear but didn't wanna hear.

"Tess, it's me, please open up, please. I'm not gonna take no for an answer." Oh my gosh, it's Seth, why is he here, it's not like I don't wanna see him, but I'm supposed to be mad at him. So why am I happy he's here? Oh gosh Tess, make up your mind, you either want him or you don't….but there's no way I can't want him, he's my everything.

I carefully get up from my bed and walk to the door. When I open it Seth's face is immediately struck with pain. Good, he must see my probably permanently puffy red eyes and tear stricken face. I can't help but want to comfort him though, even though I'm the one who should be comforted. I look at Seth now, like, really look at him, and he starts to cry. I gently wipe the tears away from his face.

"Tess," he says In between whimpers, "I'm so sorry. Please, you have to take me back. I can't…..I can't be without you. Just please, don't let me go, please." I start crying myself. My mom left us alone at this time. Then he gets down on both knees and wraps his arms around my waist. Then I hugged his head against my torso.

"Please talk to me Tess, say something. I have to hear your voice." He says still crying. "If you don't want me I'll understand, but I'd have to hear you say it. Just say the words and I'm out of your life. I just want you to be happy again. If it takes me not being here then that's what'll happen." Hearing his apology made me want to hide under a rock for putting him through all this.

"I don't want you to go Seth I'm happy with you here." I said. Then I started to laugh, "Only a guy who actually did like his girlfriend could come up with an apology like that." Then he got up off his knees.

"I'm a guy who more than likes his girlfriend…..Tess I love you. You are my shining star. You shine brighter than a thousand suns put together to me. No one can compare to you and if anyone tells you otherwise I bet the President of the United States would give permission to punch them out without charging you of assault." When he said that, I smiled wider than I ever have before.

"I love you too Se….." was all I got to say before he started kissing me. At first it was eager and aggressive, but then it was tender and soft. Then it was just a peck. He stopped and looked at me and we both smiled. I guess we're back together.

A happily ever after…or so I thought.

**2 weeks later**

"See you at seven?" I asked Seth.

"Yes you will." He answered. Seth and I just came back from the most amazing date ever. Ok it was a pretty ordinary date we went and had lunch at McDonald's, but with Seth everything seems better. Seth told me there was something he wanted to talk to me about; he said it was important and that he didn't want me to freak out when he told. I hope he doesn't have a hairy back. (Yes I know what you're thinking, we've been dating almost 2 months and I still haven't seen him shirtless. I don't know I wanna see that anyway, I might faint.)

I tried to kill time I was pretty anxious to hear what he had to say. My mom wasn't home, which I wasn't expecting, but she did leave a note.

Cher Tess,

Joshua m'a appelé de dernière minute ET demandé si je voulais aller au cinéma, je veux dire que je ne pourrais pas le refuser. Ainsi le dîner est dans le four et je suis sûr que Seth va être excédent plus tard ainsi je lui ai fait un plat aussi. Cela me rappelle, je doit te parler quand je deviens à la maison.

Amour, Maman.

**Dear Tess,**

**Joshua called me last minute and asked if I wanted to go to the movies, I mean I couldn't refuse him. So dinner is in the oven and I'm sure Seth is going to be over later so I made him a plate too. That reminds me, I need to talk to you when I get home.**

**Love, Mom.**

Great, call me jealous, but this is getting annoying, why won't he just marry her already. Anyway it was 6:00 so I had to kill an hour. I cleaned my already clean bathroom and ate a sandwich so that I'd have to wash the plate. Then I made sure all the can labels in the cabinet faced forward. While I was cleaning the counter I heard a knock on the door. I looked up at the clock and saw that it was 7:15. Yes time's up; mission accomplished. I ran to the door. Of course it was Seth.

"Hey." I said.

"Sorry I'm late." He said.

"Don't worry, it's only 15 minutes." I said. He smiled back at me. Then his face got all serious.

"Tess we gotta talk and for what I'm about to tell you, I think you should take a seat." I was suddenly wary, but I went and sat like he said.

"Tessa, I need you to listen to everything I have to say to you. Please don't judge me right away, but, if you were in my seat right now you'd understand why I was scared to tell you." I nodded for him to continue. "Remember before we started dating and you came to my house for our project. And you thought I was acting weird." I nodded. "Well, I kind of changed. Um, have you ever heard the Quileute legends about how we descended from wolves?"

"Yes." I said. My voice was a little shaky.

"Well um, certain people in our tribe have the wolf gene in them….and I'm one of them." I gave him a confused look. "What I'm trying to tell you is that, I'm… I'm a wolf." I sat there in shock as his words sunk in. I started to shake my head.

"Seth that's not possible, if you're a wolf then I must be a witch. What are you gonna tell me now, vamps are real too." I was being sarcastic about the vampire part, but he suddenly looked nervous when I said that. "Wait, are you serious?"

"Tess, I couldn't be any more serious with you than I'm being now." It took me a minute to realize that I had begun to hyperventilate. Seth was worried now. "Tessa, breath, calm down. Look at me and try to breathe." I did as he said. My breathing calmed down but I was still in shock. Seth went and got me some water. I took a swig and put the bottle down.

"If you're a… but why are you out at night? And why can you eat with my mom's silver forks. Wait a minute, why can you eat food? You're supposed to eat people." He started laughing. "What are you laughing about?"

"Hollywood's version of wolves isn't very right. If you promise not to scream or stop breathing I'd like to explain everything to you." He said.

"Okay, I promise." After that I listened to what he had to say.

**2 Hours Later**

"Well, that's a lot to take in, but I'm willing to make it work if you are." I said.

"When it comes to you I always want to make it work." He said. I just found out that Paul, Jared, Embry, Jacob, Sam, Seth, Quil, and Leah are wolves. I also learned they never get cold because their bodies run well over 105 degrees. They have healing abilities and they can hear each others thoughts, only when they're wolves though. They don't age until they learn to stop changing. The creepiest of all the things he told me today, is that vampires exist. Just then Seth looked up at me. He opened his mouth to say something but then he closed it. He looked hesitant.

"There's one more thing I have to tell you, but please, please, please, don't get angry with me." I was suddenly furious even though he hadn't said anything yet.

"Tessa I imprinted on you. It's another one of those freaky wolf things but it's a lot more powerful and permanent I guess." What the hell was he talking about?

"What is that?" I was totally confused.

"When we imprint on someone, it's like your whole world stops, nothing matters, only her. It's like gravity I guess. Sam said when he imprinted on Emily it was like gravity wasn't holding him here, she was. To imprint, you have to see her, not a picture, you have to see her face to face. When I imprinted on you, I guess you could call it love at first sight. I just… I dunno… I just felt like I had to protect you, from everything. At that moment I promised I wouldn't even let a feather fall on your head. I fell in love with you." I felt anger, shock, happiness, and sadness wash over me all at once.

"You mean to tell me," I whispered, "that the only reason you tell me you love me is because you imprinted on me." Now I was yelling and crying. "If it weren't for some freaky voodoo crap you would still be passing me by in the hallway in school, or not caring if we had a project together and laughing when Sara would embarrass me in front of everyone." Seth reached out to grab my hand and I pulled away, "No Seth, you don't really love me, you don't."

"No Tess, I do." Now he was crying.

"Yeah, because you're under some kind of spell. Get out Seth, go home and tell someone else your sob story because I don't wanna hear it" He didn't argue with me, he just nodded and got up, but not before I saw the extreme pain in his eyes. Right now I really didn't care.

**Loved it, hated it. Let me know.**


	7. Rollercoaster Part 2

**Hope you liked the previous chapter. In this chapter however Tessa is going to let her anger control the choices she makes. Don't be mad at her, she is acting impulsively.**

**Chapter 1: Rollercoaster Part 2**

**Tessa's POV**

It's been two whole weeks since I dumped him, again. I feel like crap. How can he tell me he loves me? He's under a freaking spell that just won't lift. I know I love him, but I always wanted him to love me for me, not because he has to. Yesterday Daren asked me out. I told him yes. I don't know why. I guess it's because, unlike you know who, Daren actually likes_ me_. Tonight Daren and I are going to a movie; he should be here by now anyway. Just then I heard a knock on my room door. It was my mom.

"Miel, Daren est ici."

"**Honey, Daren is here."**

"Okay." I got up and went downstairs, he was sitting on the couch. When he saw me his face lit up.

"You ready to go?" he asked. I nodded. Daren is a year older than me so he's sixteen but he got left back in the second grade for conduct. Anyway since he's sixteen he recently got a car. And I heard he got his license last month. When we got to the movies we decided to watch Scream until You Die Screaming. During the movie Daren did the yawn-and-put-your-arm-around your-date-move. (So corny). This movie was supposed to be scary, I haven't even flinched yet.

When the movie ended Daren took me home. When he got to my house, we were sitting in the car and there was an awkward silence.

"So, um, did you like the movie?" he asked. I nodded. Then he looked at me, I guess he was waiting for a goodnight kiss. I saw him leaning in, so I quickly leaned over and pecked him on the lips.

"Goodnight." I said, and got out of the car. My mom was sleeping when I got in, so I went upstairs and fell asleep.

The next morning I got ready for school. My mom left a note saying she got called in early for work. That's what I need, a job. Then I won't have so much time to think about him. I wasn't looking forward to school; I have to sit next to _him_ in history class, well, that's if he comes to school. I haven't seen him since we broke up. Jhena walked with me to school today. During lunch Jhena started conversation.

"So, how are you?" she asked me.

"I'm fine." I answered. She didn't look convinced.

"No, really, are you okay? I mean, about Seth and all." I could feel the tears form in my eyes. I put on a brave face, but I always got all sensitive when anyone brought up he who shall not be named.

"I went on a date yesterday, so obviously I'm fine."

"Yeah, with Daren, you hate him. I understand, Seth dumped you but if you are trying to make him jealous, Daren is so not the way to do it. You should date one of those hot tall hotties he hangs with." She said. I told her Seth dumped me, so that was the official story.

"I couldn't do that, they're his friends."

"Yeah, so what, that Paul guy likes you. Look hun, you and Seth just aren't meant to be, first he cheats on you the day before your birthday, then after you get back together he dumps you. You have to get over him; he's not good for you."

"I know, but I still love him." Just then I turned around to see Seth walking through the cafeteria doors. He must just be coming to school because I haven't seen him all day. He looked straight at me. I wanted to look away, but I couldn't. He was about to walk over but he hesitated and then walked towards his old table, the one with Sara. She was more than happy to welcome him back. I turned back at Jhena; she just rolled her eyes and finished eating. After lunch I walked to history class. Great, the one class with assigned seats, so I had to sit next to him. When I got to class he was already there. He was staring at me. I avoided his eye and took my seat next to him.

"H-Hi Tessa." He stammered. He looked like a zombie, like he hadn't slept in days.

"Hello Seth." I said. He looked happy to see that I was talking to him.

"Tessa I'm sorry, please take me back. I'm dying here."

"No you're not, you can't age remember."

"That's not what I -"I cut him off.

"Then what do you mean, huh?" Just then, the teacher walked in. Great timing. The rest of the school day flew by. On my way home I bumped into Paul.

"Oh, hey Tessa, I haven't seen you in a while." Paul said.

"Yeah, so, um, what've you been up to lately?" I asked.

"Nothing much, but um, I was wondering if you wanted to come over today."

"Right now?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's only if you want to." I had nothing to do so I agreed.

Paul's house was small and cozy. But, when you walked into his room you could tell he was a rebel. Paul was really nice, we talked about his life a little, and then he asked me about mine.

"So how comes you live on the rez if you're not a Native?" he asked.

"Yes I am, my dad was from Lapush, but he went on vacation to Paris and met my mom. He knew French because he'd been taking the French course in college. They fell in love got married and had me. The cost of going back and forth to Forks was too expensive so we moved back to Lapush when I was four. I knew English but I spoke mostly French so I had to learn. My dad died when I was 7 in a car accident on his way to work. My mom hasn't even looked at another man until Joshua, I swear if she doesn't see that that guy is going to propose soon she must be crazy. Joshua is head over heels for my mom." Paul was quiet for a minute.

"Wow, um, I'm sorry about your dad." I smiled slightly.

"It's okay; I don't even remember him that much. My only vivid memories were when he came to my first dance recital, took me horse back riding, visited me in the hospital when I got pneumonia from walking home from school in the rain when I missed the school bus, and when he told me he loved me in the hospital before he died." At this time Paul had pulled me into his lap.

"I'm sorry to hear about that." He looked at me and I felt myself leaning in. WHAT ARE YOU DOING, STOP IT, I told myself, but I couldn't. I wanted to kiss him. 15 minutes later he was shirtless and we were on his bed. I don't even remember moving from his lap, or him taking his shirt off. Everything was just happening so fast. 20 minutes later he was in his boxers and I was in a bra and underwear. OMG, what is happening, stop this. My mind and heart said no but my body said yes. He pulled my legs around him. Then he stopped kissing me and reached into his drawer and pulled out a black box that said Trojan.

Reality set in and I realized what I was about to do. But, this is what I wanted right, to be able to choose for myself. Have someone want me for me, and Paul did. As wrong as this was, I couldn't stop, I almost felt like I had to do it.

**2 hours later**

I was putting my clothes back on, Paul came over and wrapped his hands around my waist and kissed my neck. I felt sore. I guess that's how it was supposed to be your first time. Not to mention, during, it hurt like hell. I suddenly felt guilty. I usually tell my mom everything, but I couldn't tell her about this, she'd die. Knowing her only daughter was deflowered at 15 would kill her. Paul was still kissing my neck.

"Paul, I have to go, my mom will start wondering where I am." I said. He nodded and walked over to put his clothes on. Paul dropped me home that night. I felt dirty and cried myself to sleep that night. What was wrong with me, what was I becoming. I was a slut. Before I fell asleep I had been listening to a song that always made me feel better.

Spend all your time waiting for that second chance  
For the break that will make it ok  
There's always some reason to feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction oh beautiful release  
Memories seep from my veins  
They may be empty and weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight

In the arms of an Angel fly away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here

So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies  
That you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference, escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe  
In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness  
That brings me to my knees

In the arms of an Angel far away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
In the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here

You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here

Arms of an Angel: by Sara Mclachlan


	8. The Heat is On

**Hope you liked the previous chapter. And just to let you know, the drama is only just beginning. Tessa doesn't realize that there are consequences for every single action.**

**Chapter 8: The Heat is On**

**Tessa's POV**

I didn't go to school today. I needed some time to process the events of last night. I told my mom I wasn't feeling too good. I felt really bad, I had been crying all day. I wanted to blame it all on Seth, but, I couldn't. This one was all me. I heard a knock on my door. I went to go answer it. When I opened the door Jhena was standing on the other side looking furious. I didn't get a chance to say hello before she started talking.

"Why didn't you come to school today, huh?" She asked me. I was quiet for a minute, and then I answered.

"I, um, didn't feel too good." She was suddenly suspicious.

"Don't lie to me. I know when you're lying, just spit it out." She said. I was nervous.

"Jhena, I did something really bad and I don't know if you'll understand." I gushed.

"I'm listening." She said. I explained everything that happened last night. At first she was pretty angry but she calmed down and asked me why I did it.

"Honestly, I don't know. I mean, for the first time since Seth, I actually felt loved, wanted, and needed." I said, "I just, I don't know. I just went with the flow. I was kind of emotional, too. He got me to talk about my dad." Then I just started crying, "I thought that was what I wanted, but now I realize that Seth was the one I wanted to do it with."

"It's okay Tessa. You're still the same person." She said.

"No, I'm not the same person. I'm a dirty whore who still can't go to the guy of my dreams and tell him how sorry I am." I whimpered.

"You are not dirty and you are not a whore. A little irresponsible, yeah, and definitely confused. Like I said, everything will be okay." Jhena was really understand, if I would've been this understanding when Seth told me about his secret, all of this could've been avoided. To bad I'm realizing that now.

"No, it won't be okay, because I can't take it back" Now I was crying hysterically. After a while, I stopped crying and eventually Jhena had to go home. Later that night when my mom came home I told her what happened. Of course I was grounded until the end of all life itself, I felt better about myself. I was only allowed out for dance class and school. Later that night I went to sleep early.

When I woke up, it was 8:30. Great, I overslept. How can you oversleep when you go to bed early? Anyway, I only had a half hour before school starts. I ran to the bathroom and took my first ever 3 minute shower, that's probably a world record. I brushed my teeth roughly and just threw on a red tee and my skinny jeans. I ran out the door and got to school with 5 minutes to spare.

The day ended pretty quickly, but, on my way home I bumped into the same person once again.

"Hey babes," Paul said wrapping his hands around me, "My mom's out for the night. Later I could pick you up and we could head over to my place-" I cut him off.

"Look, Paul, what happened that night, I don't even know why I did it. I am really sorry, but, I can't do this with you, it's wrong." He let me go.

"What are you saying?" he asked.

"I'm saying that I don't want to be with you. I know we kind of went all the way, which would make you think that, but I love Seth, no matter what the reason he loves me. I know that I love him, and that's all that matters. It's too bad I realized that after the fact." I looked at Paul and he was angry, so angry that he was shaking.

"Alright then," he spat through his teeth, "If you love Seth so much, it's only fair that he knows the truth." I realized what he was saying.

"What? No, Paul, please, you can't do this. Please, you know what that would do to him." I was crying now.

"That's too bad. You should've thought about that before you slept with me. You just messed with the wrong person." He was shaking violently. He turned around and started walking away. I went to grab his arm.

"Please Paul, you can't-" This time he cut me off.

"Watch me." With that he pulled his arm away from me and ran off.

I walked home slowly. I held my head down so that the people on the street wouldn't ask me what was wrong. When I got home I took a shower. Then I went into my back yard and was surprised by what I saw. Seth was standing there. His face was pouring with tears. I walked up to him slowly. He was staring at me with absolutely, the saddest face I've ever seen in my life. I hugged him, even though he probably hated me by now. He pushed me away lightly. He held my face in his hands and asked me a question.

"Tessa, _please _tell me that Paul was lying. _Please _tell me that none of this is true and it was just Paul being a jerk." He said.

"I'm sorry Seth." I said crying. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, but, it's true." He fell onto his knees and his face fell into his hands.

"No, no, no, NO!" He yelled. "Why Tessa, why would you do this to me?" I wanted to throw myself off a cliff. What was wrong with me?

"Seth, please forgive me. I know I was wrong and I'm trying my best to change everything." I didn't know what to say, I was totally lost.

"Why should I forgive you? Sorry isn't going to change the fact that you did what you did. Now if you'll excuse me I have some unfinished business with Paul." He couldn't be serious.

"Look, Seth, I know you're mad, but you can't be serious." I cried.

"Why not, I have nothing else to live for so why not take a risk." He went into the woods and I feared he would get badly hurt. This is Paul, the guy prone to major overreaction. All of this was my fault. I left my house and ran to Jhena's house. I knocked on her door out of breath. When she answered the door a gush of words flew out of my mouth.

"Jhena, Paul told Seth what happened because he was mad at me because I told him that that night was a mistake." First she was dumbfounded, but when my words sunk in, she gave me the biggest hug ever.

"I'm so sorry Tess, is there anything I can do?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Seth is going over to fight Paul and it's all my fault. I'm a horrible person. I should be stoned for what I've done. Seth hates me, and my mom won't even _look_ at me. She hasn't spoken to me, and I doubt she will. I deserve it." I said.

"No, you don't deserve it. Tess, you are a good person whether you know it or not. You've just made some bad choices." Jhena, she always knew what to say.

"I think you should go try and stop that fight. Seth probably thinks that you don't care anymore, so he's giving it all up. You need to go over there and let him know that you still care, and that you won't let him go on a suicide mission." She said. I smiled at her and nodded. We got our jackets and left.

First we stopped to see if he went home first. Leah was super pissed to see me. Great, I was back on her hit list. Jhena got her to tell us where Seth went though. She said he was on his way to Paul's, so that's where we went. When we got there Seth had Paul on the ground. Sam, Jared, Jacob, Quil, and Embry were there trying to break up the fight. They managed get Seth off Paul, who had a bloody nose. I ran up to Seth and grabbed his arm.

"Tess, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Stopping you from doing something completely stupid." I said

"Oh, and who are you to say what's stupid and what isn't." he said coldly. His eyes were cold and dark. They had no feeling in them.

"Seth, please, I'm sorry. I know I won't be able to apologize enough times to justify what I did, but Seth, I was trying. I need you back. I don't know why I thought I could live without you in the first place, but I did, and I was wrong. I'm sorry." This time when he looked at me he looked like the Seth I missed. He walked over to me slowly. When he stopped his face was inches away from mine.

"Seth, I love you." After I said that his lips came crashing down onto mine. The kiss was eager and longing. Then he pulled away from me.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you." I turned around to see Jhena grinning like an idiot. Seth turned around to Paul.

"Sorry, but, this fight is officially over." He said. Then he turned to me.

"So, am I forgiven?" I asked. Even though he kissed I was still unsure. My crime was pretty huge. Seth sighed.

"Partially." He reached out and grabbed my hand. I turned back to look at Jhena. She waved bye and turned to walk home. That girl has no idea how much I owe her, she's always been there for me. If only there was a way I could let her know how grateful I am that she is my best friend. I looked up at Seth and he smiled at me. Then he walked me home.

When we got to my house he hugged me close and kissed me. I was still shocked at how quickly we got back together. For what I did, it should've been much harder than that. Then I started wondering if I was being punked. But, this was Seth. He wouldn't do something like that would he? You know what; I just got my boyfriend back I shouldn't be thinking about the negatives right now.

"See you tomorrow?" Seth asked, unsure.

"Yes, yes you will." I said. I loved him more than my own life. However, now, the real problem was to get my mom to talk to me again. Right now, that seems close to impossible.


End file.
